Hunger
by bookiealchemist
Summary: It didn't matter to Natsumi how many times Luke got mad at her for breaking into his house, she only wanted to see him anytime she got a chance. And maybe, she secretly hoped for him to kiss her right here and there. Genderbend!Nalu. Request by ObeliskX.


_**Hunger**_

* * *

 _It didn't matter to Natsumi how many times Luke got mad at her for breaking into his house, she only wanted to see him anytime she got a chance. And maybe, she secretly hoped for him to kiss her right here and there. Genderbend!Nalu. Request by ObeliskX._

* * *

"You here again?" Luke asked, unsurprised to see his pink haired partner sitting in his bed.

She only smiled brightly at him, taking in the view of his well sculpted body in only a towel.

"Natsumi," Luke said, rolling his eyes as he tightened his grip on the piece of cotton around his hip. "How many times did I tell you not to come here?"

The girl only laughed at his annoyed expression. She lost the count of the times he had lectured her, but who cared anyways. She would still come in, if only to spend more time with him.

"But I was boreeed," Natsumi said, pouting at him.

"What about Happy?" Luke asked.

"He went with Charle and Wendy to a mission," Natsumi said, frowning at the memory of the betray of her exceed.

"And what do you want to do now?" Luke asked, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked at him.

He was still in only a towel, some drops rolling through his muscles as he moved. It was difficult for her not to stare. Natsumi bit her lip as the blush decided it was a good time to make her cheeks look pink. She knew very well what she wanted to do, but she couldn't tell him right away, could she?

"Uh..." Natsumi said, running a had through her wild pink locks. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Why are you always so hungry?" Luke said, but he still walked up to his kitchen in his little apartment.

Natsumi grinned happily as she followed him, her eyes on his back. "It's not like I'm hungry _for food_ , anyways,"

She hit his back when he suddenly stopped without warning, and she groaned as she put her hand over her nose. "Heeey!" she whined. "Why did you stop?"

He turned around to face her, and it when then when she noticed the pink dust on his cheeks. His warm, chocolate eyes looked back at her as if she turned into a dragon.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Uh?"

"What are you hungry for, then?" he asked again, his voice insisting.

"What are you talking about, weirdo?" Natsumi said, her heart beating faster than ever under his gaze.

Luke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're the weird one,"

Natsumi gasped at him, "Don't tell I'm weird, you weirdo!"

"You just said you were hungry," Luke stated, back to the main topic, "but not for food."

It took her a moment to remember her own words, but when it happened she only wanted the Earth to swallow her right here and there. Did she seriously say that out loud? Damn him and his distracting good looks.

"What do you want, then?" Luke asked, looking down at her with a mocking smirk.

"Shut up or I'll turn you into ash," Natsumi threatened, but the blush sold her out. It only made the boy in front of her laugh.

"C'mon, tell me and I'll give you what you want," he teased.

The weirdo was teasing her, Natsumi realized. He wanted to play with her, didn't he? Well, she was going to play his own game if he wanted her to.

She smirked at him, looking at his face trhough tick lashes. "I'm not sure if you can give me what I want,"

She suprimed the urge to laugh at his face as he blinked and gasped at her, his cheeks heating up. It took him some seconds to regain his composure.

"And what's exactly this thing you want?" he asked.

Natsumi's smirk grew wider to the beat of her erratic heart. She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. But, if he played along, did this mean he felt about her the same way she did about him? Because Natsumi was sure she liked him, like, a lot.

"I better show you instead of talking," she said.

And then she stood in her tip toes and pressed her warm lips against his.

It was a sweet kiss, with their mouths only touching, but it was enough to make her head spin. She noticed Luke being shocked at first, but when his arms wrapped around her, she doubted her heart would stay where it was.

They broke apart gasping for air. Natsumi looked up at him with expectant eyes, waiting for a reaction from him.

Luke blinked at her, making the dragon slayer girl's stomach flip flop. And then, slowly, the corner of his lips turned upwards, his warm eyes shining at her.

"If," he said, "this was what you wanted, you only had to ask."

"You could've asked too," Natsumi retorted, "Seems like you wanted it just as much as I did."

The answer he gave her was to press their lips together once again, this time much harder and with more passion. Her hands went to his blonde, silky hair; and his went to her tiny waist.

She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

 _ **A/N= It was a request by ObeliskX, I'm sorry for the long wait! And I'm sorry to anyone if this sucked. It's my first attempt to write genderbend, and well, I'm not sure how this turned out. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'd love feedback, no matter what it says. You guys mean a lot to me!**_


End file.
